This invention relates generally to formed lighting fixtures, and more particularly, it relates to an improved formed lighting fixture, which creates a dazzling effect through a refracting layer so the lighting fixtures can be made easily and the number of bulbs used can be reduced.
In order to heighten festive atmosphere, formed lighting fixtures made in specific shapes can be displayed. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional formed lighting fixture is constructed with a frame (A) and a plurality of light tubes (B), in which the frame (A) can have a specific appearance and be comprised of a plurality of rods, while the light tubes (B) are tangled on and along the entire skeleton such that the frame (A) could serve as a lighting ornament.
In a conventional formed lighting fixture, the bulb in a the light tube (B) is operated to emanate light; however, the light is either is not refracted or is refracted poorly through the tube wall. Therefore, an object of this invention is to enhance the dazzling phenomenon with fewer bulbs to thereby save power and energy compared with the conventional fixture.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide an improved structure of formed lighting fixtures for eliminating the defects as mentioned in the conventional fixture.
In order to realize this objective, the structure of formed lighting fixtures of this invention is constructed with a frame, a plurality of bulbs, and a refracting layer, in which the frame can be formed by gathering a plurality of rods and profiled in a specific contour (e.g., Christmas tree, a Santa Claus, or an elk, etc.). The bulbs can then be installed on the frame to serve as lighting ornaments. The frame is then coated with a layer of transparent refracting material (such as plastic, acrylic, PVC, glass or another vitreous material).
The advantages and features of this invention could be summarized as the following:
1. By coating a refracting layer on the frame, the light from the bulbs can be refracted to produce a dazzling effect;
2. Reduced cost and energy savings can be appreciated by reducing the number of bulbs; and
3. As the refracting layer can be formed by fusing the coating material onto the frame, the job can be done easily and rapidly independent of the formation of the frame.
For more detailed information regarding advantages or features of this invention, at least an example of a preferred embodiment will be fully described below with reference to the enclosed drawings.